Ghost Hunt
by UuenTheYueRyuu
Summary: AU: A simple mission of another extermination of supernatural beings turns out to be more difficult than just a bunch of poltergeist tormenting a family of three. Warnings of shrieking tunas, pineapples and marshmallows hitting on each other, baseball-freaks, short-tempered dogs, and uncontrolled lust in a kitchen. And Yaoi. Adult!R18. 10069. 805927. Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.
1. The New Case

I wasn't sure if people wanted to know, but I decided to put here, nonetheless. Here is the list of the characters and their age who will be mainly in the story:

Byakuran (17)  
Gokudera (14)  
Hibari (16)  
Hibird (?)  
Mukuro (15)  
Reborn (20/Adult-self. I am just making him 20 'cause I can.)  
Tsuna (14)  
Yamamoto (14)  
Yabuki Family (Outside Characters. Their age is not important, actually, so I won't bother to put it here)

The pairings are the following:

Trilateral 100 69 R x 18 (I have no idea why I chose these pairings, but I did)  
Eerie-bilateral 59 80 x 27

The only warning I am giving is this is shounen-ai or yaoi, whichever you prefer to call it. If you dislike shounen-ai, which means boy-love, you should probably click on a different story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I'd be fun if I did, and Hibari would be the main character and appear more often. A lot.

XxXxX

"I-it's haunted, I tell you! Haunted!" a man in his late thirties with slicked-back, brown hair and bruise-like lines under his eyes that reflected sleepless nights agitatedly elucidated, sweat glistening on his forehead from stress and fear; whatever that was haunting was haunting him as well, even if the man had failed at realizing the truth. One could tell with just a glimpse it was crumbling his core.

Gray-blue eyes shown with interest as they traveled along the cursive handwriting a slender hand scribbled notes. The pen writing on the black notebook halted, and those mesmerizing gray-blue eyes adverted their gaze from the elegant writing to the man sitting nervously ahead. "Herb—Yabuki-san, when did the strange occurrences begin? And what exactly is haunted and how?" Those gray-blue eyes kept their piercing gaze that could be confused with ease as a glare on Yabuki's hazel ones.

Certainly, Hibari Kyouya's patience was running low, and he tried his best not to call this costumer "herbivore" and snap at him with his notorious phrase "I'll bite you to death", followed by why, exactly, he felt like doing so. But business was business; and discipline, protecting Namimori—his precious town—and biting annoying herbivores to death were discipline, Namimori, and vexing herbivores respectively.

There was a questioning appearance on the older man's face at the inception of the statement but decided to ignore it, nonetheless, and answer the queries he was given in his still-agitated way. "My house: that's what!" He opened his mouth to continue but ceased when he saw the scowl one the other's pulchritudinous features. Not wanting to get on the bad side of the teenager, he tranquilized himself until he felt able to continue without another paroxysm of emotion. "It began when my wife bought an Ouija board for our daughter since she likes the occult so much. I have no idea what my daughter did with it, but, on that same night"—he shuddered—"we heard glass crashing on the floor in the kitchen, and, when we went to check, all of the glasses we had were thrown down onto the floor and shattered. Since then, strange shadows appear…the windows crack…there are footsteps where there's no one…furniture gets moved around…the lights flick on and off rapidly, ending with the light bulbs bursting…your reflection stays on the mirror when you move away…the walls shake…doors open and close on their own…laughter and crying echoes around the house…things get thrown around the room…and-and—"The man brought his hands to cover his face, his elbows resting on his knees as silent tears of anguish fell from his eyes and his shoulders shook with every sob. "And I just want it to _stop_," he whispered among sobs.

Another teenager who seemed to be younger by a few years than Hibari stood behind the man, looking at Hibari with large, brown eyes as if waiting for a command of any sort wearing the Namimori Junior High's uniform: black pants and a white, long-sleeved, buttoned-up shirt with a black tie under a navy-blue vest. Hibari directed his now-annoyed stare towards the other teen; the younger nodded, his brown, spiky locks swaying lightly with the movement, and asked Yabuki once the brunette noticed the sobbing ceased, "Yabuki-san, we will be heading over to your house tomorrow; we just need your address, please."

The man wiped away the remaining tears with the back of his hand. Standing up, he informed, "It's the mansion near the abandoned shrine. You can't miss it. Also, if would like, I can provide you with rooms; we have five spare ones." He bowed. "Thank you very much, Hibari-san."

Hibari nodded, twirling his pen between two fingers tiredly. "Herbivore, show the herbivore out and call Reborn and Byakuran in." He glared at Yabuki before revolving his black, leather chair with a small kick of his foot, muttering something about "crowding" and "annoying herbivores" and "bite to death" and "sleep".

"Right." The brunette pivoted on his heels and slammed his face onto a brawny chest. Taking a step back, he proceeded to rub his nose as he took in the form of the person he just bumped onto: a man wearing a fedora that caused a shadow to seclude the color of the man's eyes along with a matching, black tuxedo and had curly sideburns. A smirk was present on the handsome man's features. "Watch where you are going, Dame-Tsuna," he said mockingly in his silky tone.

Tsuna stuttered, "R-Reborn, how l-long were you there?" 'He is going to kill me for bumping onto him, isn't he?'

Reborn's smirk widened. "I will next time."

Tsuna's expression was that of fright, aggravation, and shock simultaneously. 'Hiiie! He's doing that freaky mind-reading again!'

Meanwhile, Yabuki was watching the exchange in near bewilderment: what was asked and was responded didn't make any sense! He slowly walked towards the room's exit, where a sign from outside that read as "Reception Room" hung.

Noticing Yabuki's attempt of leaving the room, Tsuna jogged to catch up to the man and smiled kindly at him. "I'll show you the way out, Yabuki-san." He took the man's arm, who was blushing from the cute smile the brunette gave him, and began walking out of the room, closing the door behind him when he was out.

Reborn walked in strides towards Hibari and stopped because of the large, wooden desk that had accumulated a several sheets of paperwork deterring any more forged movement. He was about to speak when a low chuckle reverberated across the room, a cloud of mist slowly clearing to unveil a teenager with indigo hair styled akin to that of a pineapple and dichromatic—one red and one blue—eyes lustered amusement the poker smile on his face perfectly revealed. "I've come to visit, my birdy~."

Yet, unlike other times where a tonfa would automatically be thrown at his face at the first syllable of his chuckle with a phrase along the lines of "Pineapple herbivore, get out, or I'll bite you to death" and a piercing stare oozing murderous intent, there was utter silence. The two in the room looked at each other in hopes the other knew why in the world there was no reaction; they both knew even the sound of a leaf falling could awaken the skylark.

One of the three windows slid open and a teenager with snowy-white hair and striking-violet eyes and a violet tattoo under of the eyes depicting three, intertwined, up-side-down triangles dressed in a white, long-sleeved shirt and white, skinny jeans that showed his figure sat there as though he did it every day, popping a marshmallow into his mouth from a bag that held all of the fluffy sweetness, swinging his feet back and forth in a childish manner despite the fact he could fall four stories, perchance breaking a limb or two, if lucky, which brought many to the case of how he got there in the first place—that would remain a mystery to many. "Mukuro-kun~, _my_ precious skylark has been up for a little over three days; you should let him rest~."

"I'm surprised he isn't dead yet…yet again, it is Hibari we are talking about," Reborn commented.

Mukuro's red eye glinted a mischievously, glancing at the white-haired male. "Kufufu. I saw him first, Byakuran."

They all glanced at each other before saying simultaneously, "I'll take him home." They glared at each other in annoyance of being copied as they walked towards the center of the room, and, when there was a two-foot distance among each of them, they pulled their right hand out, balled them into fists, and hammered them three times on air, forming either "paper", "rock", or "scissors" with their hands. They Tch-ed and repeated the process. This time both Mukuro and Reborn formed "rock", while Byakuran formed "paper".

"Too bad~," he said as he skipped happily towards the limp form on the comfortable chair.

Facing Hibari, Byakuran blinked once at the blissful feeling of peace Hibari was radiating, making the white-haired teen smile that rare and genuine one: Hibari's silky, raven hair was disheveled, his head resting lightly on his shoulder; his long eyelashes cast shadows on his porcelain skin, and his plump, pink lips were slightly parted; though, the light blush was a telltale sign of an above-normal temperature. Byakuran sighed mentally at that: it is to be expected after being awake for over seventy-two hours. The last person who tried that died (A/N: I don't know if others have read it on the news, but there was this article about a guy who died after staying awake for three days straight.). Analyzing further down, he noted Hibari was wearing the Namimori uniform instead of the Disciplinary Committee (that he was the head of) uniform he usually wore.

Placing an arm under Hibari's knees and another behind his shoulders, he easily lifted him, who gave a groan in protest of being moved, his head falling limp against Byakuran's shoulder.

Byakuran had one foot on the windowsill, ready to vault when Reborn spoke, "Byakuran, try to wake him up and ask when we leave tomorrow. I'll make sure to gather all of the equipment." By "I", he actually means "Tsuna", threatening him with a gun pressed to his head, saying if he didn't do it right, he'd kill him.

Byakuran smirked in reply and vaulted from the window, landing effortlessly on the ground below; he left all of the students who were watching the action dumbstruck and frightened at the sight of their sadistic Head Prefect. He skipped across the school yard with a grin, humming a song that sounded strangely familiar to the Namimori Middle School anthem. "Kyouya's going to be mad at me when he finds out I took him out of school while it was still in mid-session~."

XxXxX

The sun began to sink behind the horizon, tinting the previously-azure sky in orange, pink, and purple hues. It was at that point of time when people would cease their actions and look towards were the light of day slowly disappeared like a whisper in the wind passing by, contemplating the routes they took and the ones they shall take that will someday lead them, one way or another, to the same destination inevitability: Death.

And this slumber Hibari was on par with Death at the moment, if you deduct the fact that the skylark's heart was indeed beating and his breath formed puffy ghosts of breath.

Byakuran shook Hibari's shoulder gently again. "Hibari-kun~, I'll kiss you if you don't wake up~."

A small frown came and went.

He hummed in frustration. He shook the other's shoulder with more strength this time. "I really will~…I'll make chicken soup out of Hibird and feed it to you~."

Hibird, who was perched on his master's raven locks, chirped in disapproval, flapping its small, yellow wings that was followed by a moan that could have passed anyone's ears unnoticed.

As he promised, he dropped his head lower and hovered above the younger's lips, whispering huskily as he took in the green tea and cherry blossoms scent the skylark emitted, "I am going to if you don't wake up right now."

He waited for a response, and, when none came, he connected his lips with Hibari's soft-like-clouds ones as a shiver of excitement ran down his spine. He drew back slightly to nibble on the other's lower lip and managed to part the lips further. Taking the opportunity, he thrust his tongue inside the wet cavern, exploring every nook and cranny as possible and bit on Hibari's lower lip, drawing a little of blood as it changed from pink to a bruised red, lapping at the blood with his tongue. Still, he received no response. Tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss, he enveloped his tongue around Hibari's, succeeding in drawing the muscle into his mouth. He licked, sucked, and rubbed over and over again, repeating the cycle as many times as he desired, loving how he finally managed to get a reaction: low, lewd moans from the very depths of the skylark's throat. Satiated with the current situation, he parted their lips and gave a last lick in apology to Hibari's lower lip for the rough treatment as they took much needed air: Hibari in short gasps and Byakuran in controlled pants.

"I'm…going…to…bite you…to death, marshmallow…herbivore," Hibari snarled out of breath, forcing himself to sound as threatening as he could.

Byakuran grinned. "I'd say you quite enjoyed it~…but let's cut to business: what time do we leave tomorrow?"

"Nineteen o'clock" was the quick reply.

"Hm? Why so late, my dear skylark?"

Hibari gave a glare that said "Don't call me that", followed by his verbal answer: "You know why."

"Rest~?"

Closing his eyes, Hibari secluded himself in the veils of sleep, ignoring the pout Byakuran gave him. He wanted to contradict his body was weak at the moment with all of his willpower, but another part of him told him it was his fault for staying awake for so long just to finish all of the paperwork he had accumulated while away on a previous case—one thing he hated almost as much as crowding was irresponsibility and unpunctuality. And another part of him warned him he should have kicked Byakuran out of his house before the other tried anything similar to what he was previously doing.

Oh, how right he was. Soon after Byakuran finished pouting, a mischievous light glazed his violet eyes: he decided to continue the kiss and savor the skylark's mellifluous taste.

XxXxX

A vein throbbed on Reborn's temple as he watched Byakuran take one glance at him as if to say "Be jealous" before continuing with his ministrations on the skylark, enjoying the act (a little too much, if you ask Reborn). A gust of wind made the foliage concealing his form on a tree branch near Hibari's Japanese-styled home. He leaped off the tree, placing a hand on his fedora so it didn't fly off.

Not far from Reborn, Mukuro's red eye lustered under the moonlight. Biting his bottom lip, Reborn and he shared the same thought: 'I'll win next time and get my revenge.'

XxXxX

How do you like it so far? Haha. I was planning on focusing more on the case than on the relationships among characters, but I find this way a lot more entertaining.

That was my first-ever attempt at a make-out scene…I was blushing so madly my mom and sisters were eyeing me eerily as though I had grown a second head.

This is my third fanfiction; I am still working on my second, though. Sigh.

I apologize for any mistake you may find. I don't feel like checking my work right now. I just spent an all-nighter writing this chapter.


	2. Day 1

"You bastard, don't hug Juudaime!" a teenager with silver hair and emerald eyes shouted, pointing a finger at a taller teenager. If only the shorter teen did not have that omnipresent on his features, people would fall head over heels for him.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, it's just a hug. Hahaha." A lightly tanned hand scratched casually the back of a head crowned with dark-brown hair, innocence flickering in honey eyes as the taller teen tapped the baseball bat resting on one shoulder.

Tsuna watched the exchange nervously as he recalled the events from a few minutes ago:

_Tsuna felt someone slide an arm over his shoulders, and, when he looked up, he saw his school's baseball star-player. "Hey, Yamamoto."_

_Yamamoto grinned his famous Yamamoto-grin, laughing at his friend's flustered state. "Yo, Tsuna." But the flustered state was all in Yamamoto's mind, similar to how he thought ghost hunting was a game and supernatural beings were just people cosplaying, thinking when they would be semi-transparent or things would go through those people or things be thrown around it was some high-tech effects. He really liked the game, especially since he got to play it with his friends (Tsuna, mainly). When Yamamoto will learn it isn't a game, no one knows. One often oneself praying to whatever-deity-you're-supposed-to-pray-to-for-a-person-like-the-baseball-player so the happy-go-lucky teen doesn't end up kicking the bucket because he thought he still had two, heart-shaped lives left._

_As Tsuna was praying once again for Yamamoto's sake, a black cat ('Why is bad always chasing me around?') ran by, chasing after a small, golden, fluffy bird. When the cat ran by, its torso bumped onto Tsuna's leg and caused the brunette to lose his equilibrium. Yamamoto, having his assassin-like reflexes, wrapped his arms around Tsuna's lower back, dropping his bat in the process, and crushed the younger's smaller frame to his chest while Tsuna gripped Yamamoto's upper arms for dear life. They both observed as the small bird and black feline climbed (or, in case of the bird, flew upwards) a tree in their path. Once the pair was out of sight, Yamamoto laughed and Tsuna sighed._

"_That was a close one," Yamamoto commented cheerfully._

_Tsuna agreed with a nod of his head. He loosened his death-grip, looking up at his savior with a smile. "Thanks, Yamamoto."_

"_No prob." Yamamoto chuckled upon finding a new thought and decided to voice it: "It's nice hugging you, Tsuna." Yamamoto peeled Tsuna off him and bent down to retrieve his bat, placing said object on his object as how it originally been. And that is when Gokudera decided to make his presence known._

A vein throbbed at Gokudera's temple, and, when he was about to throw an expletive, he was interrupted by Namimori's Head Prefect. "Herbivores, stop being loud, or I will bite you to death."

The ave Hibari received was a combination of three people simultaneously saying "Che", "Yo", and a near-yelp "Good evening". He decided to ignore them and move on with the reason he had told the trio to convene at school's entrance (everyone was wearing the school's uniform because Hibari demanded every time he was to meet someone from his precious school he or she had to wear the uniform). "The other three herbivores are in the vehicle. Go."

XxXxX

Yabuki was standing several feet away from black gates surrounding a mansion leading to the driveway that acted as a walkway as well, changing his gaze from the house behind him and the white car parked across the street repeatedly. The house behind him was a German style, and roses rimmed the gates; there was a water fountain on the left side on the front yard several feet away from the drive/walkway paved with stones. On the ride side of the back yard was a large pond, and on the left was a European-styled, white, metal table and chairs. Though, the pond that was supposed to be the life sustenance of the fish within was empty of life, and a pale-azure color tinted the roses, making them seem like a dead man's skin. There was also that eerie aura held in the air that can't help but send chills running throughout your blood. Indeed, the house was haunted.

Hibari tapped his foot impatiently. How long exactly Yabuki was going to ignore him and fret whether he should run away or stay long enough to talk to the Head Prefect. "Yabuki-san, as I just said, there are two hundred twenty-three supernatural entities here."

Yabuki snapped out of his trance to stare in shock at Hibari. "Two-two hundred twenty-three? How can there be so many? And how do you know there are that many here?"

"It's what we do and what we are here to find out in order to get them out. You can return to your home once we are done."

The older man laughed near lunacy. "There is no way I am going back. The house is yours."

"I don't need it."

"Then, your cute friend—the brunette one—can have it." He drew keys handing from a key chain from the pocket of his jacket and handed on the objects to Hibari, whom gave a glare (for assuming the title of "friend" for Tsuna). Unnoticed went the glare, despite its intensity. "The skeleton key kept appearing in the attic. I searched for what the key could belong to but never found it."

Hibari nodded and turned around, waving a hand in dismissal to Yabuki as he studied the patterns on the bronze key.

Yabuki was more than happy to leave his previous home.

XxXxX

The skylark entered the house and closed the door behind him, still studying the metal piece on his palm. Tsuna approached him and gave him a timid smile. Hibari switched his attention to Tsuna and stretched his hand. Tsuna cupped his hands in front of him, and Hibari released the objects held captive in his hand. "Yabuki said the house is yours now."

Tsuna nearly was blown off his feet. "Eeh?! Why me?"

Hibari said frankly, "Because I don't want it."

Tsuna looked at Hibari as though he had grown a second head. 'Who wouldn't want a mansion?' "Are you sure you want to give it to me, Hibari-san?"

"I'm not giving anything to anyone." Hibari walked away, finalizing the conversation at that.

Standing in front of the many computer screens, he swiveled his eyes across each screen and took notes on his black notebook alternatively. One would wonder what Hibari could possibly be seeing on the computers besides the empty rooms and hallways, but Hibari was not normal: he could see what many others cannot. He quickly glanced around the room he was in, took one last note, and shut his notebook.

Reborn was watching the prefect, leaning against the wall with his fedora tipped lower than usual, so it hid his eyes. He tilted the fedora back and walked towards Hibari when he saw the skylark close his notebook. Standing behind his shoulder a breath away, he inquired, "Where are they mostly concentrated?"

Hibari, upon finding a new thought, reopened his notebook and scribbled another note in it. Closing it again, he replied, "You know that already."

Reborn smirked. Hibari knew him well. "I just want to know whether you know."

Hibari took a gander at him. "Attic."

Reborn's smirk grew wider. "Why do you suppose that is?"

"Their remains are there."

Reborn mentally blinked at him in surprise.

It was Hibari's turn to smirk. "I had the Disciplinary Committee burn the bodies of the 223 spirits here. The spirits still remain here, meaning a part of their bodies must linger somewhere in the attic, and the skeleton key will lead us to them."

Reborn wrapped his arms around Hibari's shoulders and leaned on him, whispering huskily in his ear, "Are those your orders?"

A nod confirmed that.

Reborn made Hibari circumvent within his embrace, and, taking several seconds, he peered into the blue eyes of the skylark. Bending lower, he hovered his lips over Hibari's, and he closed his eyes as he pressed them together. He licked Hibari's lower lip, silently asking for entrance; astonishingly, Hibari provided it and tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Without wasting a second, Reborn lunged his tongue inside Hibari's mouth and commenced to savor every inch of it, brushing teasingly his tongue against the younger's. Hibari, disliking very much being teased, began to suck on Reborn's wet muscle, earning him a deep moan, and, in response, Reborn intertwined their tongues for a heated battle.

They were so entranced they didn't notice the blushing faces of their companions, barring Mukuro and Byakuran, for they were glaring at Reborn and conceiving a plan for vengeance. The group watched the pair kiss for ten minutes and, growing tired of watching the scene, eventually decided to go off to their allocated rooms. Byakuran and Mukuro, much to their discontent, were assigned in the same room, the one across the bathroom and to the left of the master bedroom; Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were to sleep in the master bedroom; and Reborn and Hibari got the room in front of the master bedroom, which lead to the attic. The rooms were decided in a lottery kind of way by Gokudera, but, before starting the lottery, Hibari had already stated he was going to stay in the room with the attic entrance, which Tsuna was more than happy for.

Twenty minutes later, Yamamoto came down to grab a glass of water and found the Head Prefect and Hitman still going at it. Yamamoto laughed and gave one of his colloquial grins, already deciding on his own Reborn and Hibari had somehow along the way become lovers. Byakuran and Mukuro would have decapitated him if he had said that aloud or if the formers were capable of reading minds.

XxXxX

To those who read my other fanfiction Kaitou Kyou:

I will update the tenth chapter sometime the day after tomorrow August 13, 2012 (if you live in the western hemisphere).

Well, this sucks: I commence school on the 15th. Why couldn't they make the starting date on a Monday? Of course, not this Monday but the following one. It would allow me to have more time to read Sherlock and type fanfiction chapters (I deeply apologize for updating so late) without school being a constant distraction. Oh, well, I guess I could just skip my lunch and go to the computer lab or whatever they have to type fanfictions. Thinking of that makes my blood boil with excitement~!

Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, if there are any; I really don't feel like revising my work right now, for it is currently 2:11 A.M.

Good night.

—YueRyuu


	3. Night 1

I just read my fanfiction…and found a lot of mistakes. Please ignore them…I am going to check my work sometime in the near future.

I haven't received sufficient votes to satiate my indecision of my choice of pairings for this story; therefore, I asked anyone I know for what kind of pairings I should follow for this story after making them read it. So, after much gathering of data, I have the pairings for this story:

R18 (nineteen votes)*

10069 (fifteen votes)*

805927 (seventeen votes)*

*All votes cast include those I have received through reviews and private messages.

Those were the highest votes. Apparently, during my data collection where I would make anyone who likes yaoi and Katekyo Hitman Reborn read this story and cast his or her vote after reading it, I turned many 6918 and 1827 fans into fans of R18 and 10018 (why they voted for 10069 is a mystery to me). A friend suggested I should do a fanfiction for every pairing one could possibly make with two characters from KHR. So, I am. And, so far, I have already begun on an Alaude x Cavallone Primo fanfiction. If it's not much trouble, please read it. I haven't typed it yet, but I am writing it whenever I get the chance during school (it's on my notebook); to tell the truth, I don't even know what to title it yet.

Also, I will take any requests for any kind of fanfiction for any anime/manga I know (which are many), and, if you have a story you want about a certain pairing in KHR, I will be more than glad to write it! I should warn you I suck at the genres angst and drama, but I will give it my best if you really want a fanfiction of those genres. By the way, I will not write any M-rated fanfictions that contain sexual intercourse; blood and gore is perfectly fine.

I apologize for updating so late!

I watched some horror movies to improve the horror stuff in this. I laughed so hard in some (I know; I know. One isn't supposed to laugh at scary movies, but they are so predictable; I can't help it) while my oldest sister hid behind and squealed in terror. I don't even know why she was watching them with me when she hates horror movies so much.

XxXxX

_Creak. Creak. Crack. Creak._ Pause. _Swish. Creak. Crack._ Pause. _Rasp. Rasp. Rasp, rasp, rasp, rasp. Crack. Creak. _Pause. _Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump. Swish, swish. Creak._ Pause.

Tsuna trembled, hiding and curling himself under the covers. The noises wouldn't stop, and, at times, he could feel a cold presence by him; when he peeked out of his covers, he found a black mass that seemed to be staring intently at him before it suddenly vanished. He wished he didn't look. The noise had currently stopped, yet that just made him more frightened. Are they near? Are they far? Will they continue? Will they stop? Will they hurt him? Will they hurt someone else? These questions rang in his mind as he listened closely for anything in the darkness, trembling in fright every time the wind smacked against the curtained windows. The noises began again.

_Swish. Swish. Swish. Creak._ Pause. _Crack. Creeeeeeeaaak. SNAP. THUMP. THUMP. CRASH._

Gokudera and Yamamoto were startled awake upon the loud racket. Throwing he sheets off him, Gokudera slid his legs off the warm mattress and placed his bare feet on the cold floor; shaking Tsuna's shoulder slightly, he whispered, "Juudaime, that came from Hibari and Reborn-san's room."

Tsuna gasped upon the contact but was immediately comforted by Gokudera's voice. Sitting up, he turned to see Yamamoto was beginning to stand up. "Should we go check?" Tsuna asked, glad he had someone to go with him.

"Yeah, we should, right, Gokudera?" Yamamoto had travelled next Gokudera, poking his elbow against Gokudera's side once the shorter of the two was standing, which received him a slap on the arm and a scowl. Turning with a bright smile towards Tsuna, a complete opposite of his previous expression, he offered his hand to the brunette.

Tsuna blinked at Gokudera's hand, not knowing what Gokudera wanted him to do with it. "I'll be next to Juudaime all the time," Gokudera said when he noticed the confusing in Tsuna's eyes.

Tsuna smiled sheepishly at Gokudera as he took his hand; Gokudera smiled in approval, a small blush staining his cheeks. Yamamoto went to Tsuna's other side and took his hand in his. Startled, Tsuna looked up to see Yamamoto grinning down at him. They went walked out of the master bedroom this way, Yamamoto swinging Tsuna's and his arm much too excitedly for the other two. Yamamoto laughed, swinging his and Tsuna's arm higher. "It's like we are going to a field trip!"

"Shut up, baseball-idiot!"

"Both of you shut up before I bite you to death."

Tsuna yelped, instinctively hiding himself behind Yamamoto and Gokudera. Adjusting his eyes to dark figure in front of him, Tsuna could make out the silhouette of Hibari. "Is-is everything alright, Hibari-san?"

"Because of all the racket the poltergeist have been making, Hibari sat in the attic since he couldn't sleep," explained a taller figure that appeared behind Hibari, Tsuna immediately identifying said voice as his tutor.

'What?! How could Hibari just sit in there?' Tsuna thought, his mouth gaping in disbelief. Reborn smirked (he couldn't see Reborn, but he could _feel_ him smirking). "Because he isn't a scaredy-cat like you, dame-Tsuna."

"R-right." 'How does he read my mind?' And that thought received him another smirk.

"What was that noise?" It was Byakuran; he was standing next to Mukuro with a bag of marshmallows in one hand while the other popped said marshmallows into his mouth. Tsuna yelped in surprise, instinctively hiding behind Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"A wall was snapped in half in the attic. There is a hidden door behind that wall," Hibari answered as he stifled a yawn. Staying up for too long made him drowsy and bovine; perhaps he should just sleep all day tomorrow...or today…whatever day it was.

Mukuro leaned against the wall and yawned onto his hand. His red eye glistened under the moonlight filtering through a window, his hand unconsciously placing itself over it in a futile attempt to hide it from the world—his crimson eye held memories he would like to forget, things he wished had never befallen him because of the prejudice nature people had over his dichromatic eyes. Mentally shaking his head to rid himself of those memories, he asked Hibari, "Were you able to open it?"

Hibari nodded and produced a skeleton key from a pocket. "This is the key for the lock of that door. When it's daylight, we will explore it. If you find any human remains, burn them."

A shudder wracked Tsuna's body as he recalled the last time he found a human body—never mind the stench, the rotting, shrunken form had a perpetual face of horror imprinted on it that gave Tsuna nightmares for a month. Nonetheless, he nodded his head in comprehension along with everyone else. With that settled, the aggregation scattered off into smaller ones towards each group's respective rooms.

"Let me see your arm," Reborn commanded as he watched Hibari sit on the edge of the bed.

"No."

Reborn mentally sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. Why does Hibari have to be so obstinate? "Don't be stubborn. It seems to be deep was made by one of those rotting boards; I don't want it to get infect."

Hibari glared at Reborn as though Reborn had just claimed Hibari was a weak herbivore. Nevertheless, Hibari rolled back a tattered sleeve, revealing a gash running from his elbow to his wrist—Hibari didn't know why he gave in and decided to blame it on his sleepiness; and, somewhere in the back of his head, a small thought announced, "You want him to touch you."

Reborn raised an eyebrow at the little resistance Hibari was giving, but he deduced it was probably because Hibari was simply too tired to keep up his wall of stubbornness. Sitting next to Hibari, he gently draped Hibari's injured arm over his lap. Turning it from side to and poking it here and there, he finally concluded, "It's not as deep as I thought, and there are no traces of dust anywhere or splinters." He snorted lightly. "Your luck never ceases to amaze me," he admitted as he placed his hand over the wound, eliciting a small wince from Hibari. After a few seconds, a golden light could be seen around Reborn's palm as it seeped into the wound. Slowly and steadily, the wound healed itself until there was no evidence it even existed, barring the now-ruined, black shirt Hibari was wearing and the blood that had clung onto the clothing it fell on.

"Thanks," muttered Hibari uncharacteristically as a blush dusted his cheeks.

Leaning forward, he connected his lips with Hibari's forehead, a whispered "anything for you" filling the silence after he drew back. But before he could return to his original position, Hibari suddenly leaned forward and captured his lips; the simple kiss turned into a heated one while Reborn pushed Hibari down into a laying position on the bed.

An hour later…

Hibird was perched on Hibari's finger as Hibari pet him gently, the bird falling into slumber after several seconds. "Reborn." That was strange—Hibari never began a conversation when he didn't need to.

"Hn?" he responded with a little too much curiosity hinted in his voice.

"Do you know the reason why the marshmallow herbivore pushes himself on me when it's obvious he doesn't harbor such emotions towards me?" That was the longest Reborn had ever heard the prefect say…and the query was a _very_ weird one, considering this is Hibari. It felt strange for Hibari to be acting like a completely different person and, dare he think it, like a "herbivore".

Reborn contemplated his question, recalling how Byakuran would many times sneak glances at Mukuro when the other wasn't looking; Mukuro would pretend he hadn't noticed, a sly smile unfolding itself on his handsome features. Mukuro plus sly smiles was never a good sign. What Mukuro was planning, not even Reborn knew. "To get a certain someone's attention," he told Hibari.

Twisting an eyebrow up, Hibari commented, "I'll never understand herbivorous thoughts."

Reborn allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips and wrapped an arm around Hibari's exposed upper torso. 'The most complicated of all is you, my lovely skylark.'

XxXxX

That ending was…unexpected.

I'll update the next chapter this upcoming weekend.

Once more, I apologize for the late update and for any mistakes made so far in this fanfiction. I feel too lazy to correct them right now, but, somewhere in the future, I will do so after slapping myself a million times for being so legarthic.


	4. Night 2

Snaking slender fingers through fluffy, dark locks, Hibari sighed as he gazed at the screen displaying the kitchen and narrowed his eyes further when he noticed a dark shadow move across the room in record time from one corner of the uselessly large room to another and appear on another screen displaying the dining room. Then, when he perceived a presence in standing behind the electronic devices, he looked up to see Reborn staring at him as though he was reading a sign that said "Eat Me" on Hibari's forehead. Hibari internally shook his head. _Apparently, one night is not enough for him._ He returned his attention back to the multiple screens, endeavoring to ignore the lustful stare by searching for the shadow that had now transferred itself to the main hall. Hibari failed to ignore the stare, for he found he could no longer ignore the eyes running up and down his form. "Later," he said to Reborn with a hint of annoyance.

Reborn curled his lips into a smile and strode around the devices stacked on top of each other to locate himself behind Hibari, watching the way Hibari's fingers would twitch every step he took. He wrapped an arm around the waist of Hibari, leaning down to whisper huskily in his air, "Don't forget you promised."

An involuntary shiver ran down Hibari's spine, and he roamed in his mind for a topic to ignore the warmth abutting against his back. "Have they managed to get inside the room?"

Arms releasing Hibari's waist, Reborn traced Hibari's curves upwards until they reached his shoulders; there, he let them slump across Hibari's shoulders and attach themselves onto the sections of his arms just above the crook of each arm. "Yes, they are still looking around inside th—"

A thump punching their feet under the floor interrupted Reborn. Raising an eyebrow while he moved closer so Hibari's body fit protectively against his, he peered at the floor and saw a black smoke seeping through the cracks among the wooden boards a little too close for comfort. _There is no floor below this one, so where is it coming from?_ He pulled Hibari with him as he walked away from the dark gas, and the gas followed his movement and increased its mass, the black tone it sustained becoming darker as if it had become vexed Reborn had moved Hibari away. "Do you know what that is?"

Hibari shook his head, his gaze never leaving the screens. "The herbivores must have disturbed something."

As if on cue, Tsuna's feminine shriek resounded throughout the house, and multiple steps descended stairs in a loud, stomping manner. The door to the room slammed open, and Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto stumbled inside, Gokudera cursing among pants, Yamamoto laughing like he had just seen the most hilarious thing in his life, Tsuna near the point of spilling tears and laughing hysterically (since Yamamoto's laugh was that catchy).

"D-demon," Tsuna stuttered after he was over his hysteric laugh.

Yamamoto laughed like it was the greatest thing in the world had just occurred. "That costume was really good!"

Gokudera slapped Yamamoto upside the head, his perpetual scowl deepening further. "That wasn't a costume, baseball-idiot!"

Mukuro and Byakuran waltzed into the room holding hands happy as little birds in love, giving each other stares that held an unsatisfied lust. Reborn and Hibari shared a look when they saw the connected hands. Reborn shrugged before smiling, his eyes glinting possessively on Hibari. _You're entirely mine now, Hibari._

After settling themselves against the wall, Byakuran played with Mukuro's silky strands and suggested, "We should evacuate immediately and seal this place off from the rest of the world. Neither one of us has the knowledge to exorcise an S-class demon." Byakuran chuckled to himself when all eyes were on him (barring Hibari, of course).

The black smoke inching closer to Hibari's ankle went unnoticed by everyone in the room as it slithered silently and bovinely on the floor.

Relinquishing his stare on the screens, Hibari turned around with Reborn still clinging to him like a child would to its mother's dress and said, "No need. I happen to know how to exorcise them." Hibari ignored the gasp of admiration Tsuna gave, the "wow, as expected of Nami's Head Prefect" from Yamamoto, the dark chuckles that made Mukuro's and Byakuran's eyes twinkle a light with "competition" written all over it, and the low murmur from Gokudera saying something related to Hibari being a show off. "Reborn, do you have my sword?"

"Yes, it's in our room," Reborn replied. "I'll go get it." But he made no move to remove his hold around Hibari.

Just as Hibari was about to inquire what was wrong, the black smoke wrapped around Hibari's leg and tugged down harshly. The floor gave way, bending and breaking with loud cracks and snaps, and dust misted the room from the wood and the dark area below visible through the aperture situated in the center of the room. The dust slowly cleared, and everyone roamed their gazes around the room in search for any lacking presences.

Tsuna rubbed his eyes and coughed out, "Where's Hibari-san and Reborn?"

They all looked down to the gigantic aperture near the television screens; they all ran over to the safest distance from the edge and peered down, trying to decipher two familiar forms in the abyss.

Sighing exasperatedly because of his inability to see anything at all, Yamamoto turned around and informed he was going to get a flashlight and a latter, while Byakuran kneeled down and squinted at the darkness below; after accustoming his vision well enough, he could scarcely discern the silhouette of some of the broken boards and cement that previously suspended those boards. _They must be close by, then._

Several minutes later of intense scrutinizing, Yamamoto returned holding a yellow flashlight and threw said item at Mukuro, who caught it dexterously with one hand. "I wasn't able to find a latter anywhere."

"We'll have to use something else to get them up later; let's focus on searching for them," Byakuran replied as Mukuro handed him the flashlight. He turned on the flashlight, the yellow light piercing the distance, and they all huddled closer around the hole and looked down.

The flashlight hit Hibari directly on the face, effectively awakening him. He moaned at the pain that flared seemingly from every extreme of his body as he sat up wobbly, rubble, dust, and chunks of wood rolling down the front of his once-white shirt. He squinted under the harshness of the light glaring down on him and lifted a hand to shield his eyes from it, tilting his head up to glare back at the source of it.

A relieved smile spread on Tsuna's face when he saw Hibari. "Hibari-san, are you alright?" Tsuna's voice echoed throughout the vast and moldy cavity.

Hibari instead of answering looked around himself and found a taller form lying on his back with particles of various objects littering its body. Hibari placed himself on all fours and scooted closer to the form when he recognized it as Reborn. Once he was able to see Reborn entirely, he sighed in relief when he saw no crimson liquid seeping out of a wound; he lifted a leg across Reborn's still form and sat down on his abdomen, curling his fingers around the fabric to keep his self from toppling off, effectively awakening the latter. "How do you feel?"

Reborn's dazed vision danced all over Hibari, his tongue parting his lips to swipe over them seductively. "Turned on."

Rolling his eyes, he looked around the dark expanse that surrounded them to discern the surroundings but quickly gave up on that. He tilted his head back and raised his voice slightly more than he has ever in his life done before to be heard. "Byakuran, hand over the flashlight. We are staying down here to investigate."

Incredulousness marred Byakuran's features for a split second. _He said my name. Did he hit his head?_ Not bothering to turn off the flashlight, Byakuran released it from his grasp and allowed it fall, the light piercing the darkness that stood in its way as it traveled down.

Hibari watched the flashlight hit the pile of boards and cement, bounce once to the side, roll down a slanted board, and stop next to his ankle, where Hibari leaned to the side to pick it up as he got off of Reborn.

Reborn stood up and padded his clothes to get rid of most of the particles clinging to him. He placed his attention on Hibari and noted the sway that wrecked Hibari's balance. "Hibari?"

Humming in reply, Hibari flashed the light across the room that was smaller than what the darkness made it seem like it was.

Reborn laced his hand through the hair on the back of Hibari's head and felt around the area softly. A warm liquid trickled down his palm when he felt a rather large bump distorting Hibari's perfectly shaped head. "You're bleeding."

As if "bleeding" was the magic word, Hibari toppled backwards against Reborn, his body limp as it began to slide down to the floor.

With his feline reflexes, Reborn caught Hibari by the elbows, successfully holding him up. Reborn, sighing, allowed Hibari to crumble to the floor gently and placed an arm under his knees and another on his upper back when they had reached the cool floor. He lifted Hibari onto his thigh while prying the flashlight out of Hibari's grasp and stood up, somehow managing to get the flashlight in the hand behind Hibari's back without crushing his fingers in the process. "Making me do all the work," he grumbled. He turned his attention to the group huddled dangerously close to the edge of the aperture and instructed with a higher tone, "Someone, call Dr. Shamal. Until then, I'll be looking around."

"Don't try anything funny on him."

Tsuna snickered at the implications Gokudera was making. _Reborn probably will take advantage of him._

"I heard that, dame-Tsuna."

Incredulous, Tsuna gripped the ragged edge of the aperture and leaned forward. "But I haven't said anything!"

Reborn shrugged and began to walk away. "It doesn't matter."

R.e.b.o.r.n.x.H.i.b.a.r.i.

Not a minute after Reborn began to wonder about in the room did he find an entrance leading to another, and, taking it, he was lead to a larger room with two entrances on either side of the room; he took the left and came upon an even larger room with three entrances in front of him and another four on the right; gambling his luck, Reborn took the entrance directly in across from him, which led him to a room as big as a closet with an entrance to the right; he took that entrance. He stopped in his tracks when he espied the familiar pile of rubble in the middle of the room he was now in. "What is this: a labyrinth?"

"Reborn, you're back?"

Looking up, Reborn saw the familiar spiky hair that could only belong to Yamamoto. "Yeah, this place is a labyrinth."

Laughing, Yamamoto leaned closer to the edge of the hole. "How's Hibari-senpai?"

Reborn gaze down on Hibari, who had not shown any signs of being alive besides his tranquil breathing and the thumping of his heart. "I tried waking him up, but he remained asleep." He turned back to Yamamoto. "Have they found a latter?"

"'Don't know. Dr. Shamal should be here anytime now, by the way."

Reborn nodded. "I'll wa—"

"No need for waiting; I'm right here."

A smile of relief curled Reborn's lips, and he nodded in greeting at Shamal, who returned it with less vigor.

Yamamoto, laughing, waved his hand with a chirpy "yo".

Ignoring Yamamoto, Dr. Shamal scratched the side of his face with his nail and crouched down in front of the edge, looking down at the darkness disturbed by the lone light that admitted for Shamal to depict only Reborn's shadowed form. "So? Where's the cute high school girl?"

Reborn snorted. "Nowhere."

Disgust contorted Shamal's face, his eyebrows drawn to a frown and lips puckered into a pout unbefitting a man his age. "I don't treat men."

"It's Hibari, incompetent pervert," said a voice behind Shamal.

At the given information did Shamal's eyes widen with sparkles, a blush spreading on his cheeks. "Ah, so Kyou-kun it is," he cooed.

Reborn tightened his grip around Hibari, already reluctant to let the lecherous doctor come near the skylark. _This is going to be a long night._ He probed his eyes all over Hibari's beautiful features, noting the way his dark eyelashes cast shadows on his porcelain cheeks marred by dirt and his perfectly shaped, plump, and roseate lips were parted slightly, and sighed in defeat. _And I was planning on doing _that_ again with him._ He clicked his tongue. Now he had to deal with other people trying to get their hands down Hibari's pants.

"Move to the side, Reborn-san," Gokudera instructed; "we're going to set up the latter."

Doing what he was told, Reborn watched with mild interest the latter slowly being pushed down, wondering how he was to ascend that latter with Hibari incapacitating his arms.

What Reborn failed to notice was the black smoke oozing from Hibari's skin as it misted around his body like a transparent veil and the hitch in Hibari's breathing whenever the smoke shoved its essence as though something was tugging it harshly and made it feel like his heart was about to be yanked out of his chest in a gory fashion.

R.e.b.o.r.n.x.H.i.b.a.r.i.

Yay! Longest chapter so far!

Please look forward to the next chapter!

If there are any mistakes (be it grammar or spelling), please ignore them. I'm still in the very slow process of correcting all of my unrevised chapters of all of my fan-fictions.


End file.
